My Baby
by YoonMingi
Summary: Sungmin tidak tahu jika pemeriksaan kesehatannya akan berubah jadi bencana. Mana yang lebih buruk? Ketika mengetahui suamimu sendiri menutupi kenyataan jika dia sangat benci anak kecil… / KYUMIN / Yaoi / M-Preg / Older!Kyu / Chaptered /


" _U–uh… tak sabar ingin keluar, hum?"_

 _Sungmin merintih pelan ketika kontraksi di perutnya berangsur-angsur lenyap. Ia sudah mengalami beberapa tadi pagi. Meski hanya kontraksi kecil, sih. Dokter juga menjelaskan ini baru awal._

 _Ia mengusap bagian bawah perutnya lembut sambil tersenyum membayangkan sesaat lagi bayi mungilnya akan segera lahir. Teringat perkataan dokter tentang operasi kelahiran bayinya dan Kyuhyun yang akan berjalan malam nanti._

 _Ah, ya Tuhan…_

 _Akhirnya mimpi itu akan menjadi nyata._

 _Sungmin menoleh ke jendela hanya untuk mendapati biru langit yang perlahan-lahan menjadi jingga. Ia menghela nafas dalam. Menanti seseorang yang tak kunjung datang sejak awal ia masuk rumah sakit ini. Padahal ia sudah menantinya amat sangat._

" _Sebentar lagi, sayang. Sabar, ya?" monolog Sungmin pada bayi dalam perutnya ketika tendangan-tendangan kecil mulai terasa._

 _Sungmin memang tidak berharap banyak…_

 _Tapi setidaknya, ia tidak ingin sendiri ketika berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melahirkan anak pertamanya ini._

 _Sungmin tidak bisa berdusta jika ia sangat takut, khawatir, dan cemas menghadapi proses kelahiran ini._

 _Ia butuh seseorang yang menemani…_

 _Kyuhyun…_

 _Cho Kyuhyun, suaminya._

 _BRAK_

 _Jantung Sungmin hampir berhenti ketika pintu ruang ini terbanting kencang diikuti munculnya sosok yang sangat familiar juga berharga dalam hidupnya._

" _Maaf, aku terlambat!"_

 _ **o**_

 _ **KyuMin**_

 _ **o**_

 _Disisi lain, Kyuhyun menatap jam tangannya berulang kali._

" _Damn! Mengapa bisa semacet ini?!" ia mengomel di belakang kemudi. Terjebak dalam lautan kendaraan lain yang bahkan tak bergerak barang semeter sejak sejam yang lalu._

" _Fuck!" Kyuhyun menghempas punggungnya ke kursi mobil._

 _Ia meremas kasar surai brunette-nya. Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan sumpah serapah serta kutukan-kutukan pada siapapun yang menyebabkan macet parah dan terburuk di hari yang paling penting dalam hidupnya ini._

" _Mengapa harus dalam hal segenting ini, Tuhan?" ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan melirik arloji mewahnya lagi._

 _Meski menunggu sejam lagi pun ini tidak akan berhasil. Buru-buru Kyuhyun menghubungi anak buahnya dan menyuruhnya kesini sekarang untuk membawa mobil tidak berguna ini ke rumah._

 _Mungkin kereta bawah tanah tak terdengar buruk._

 _Setidaknya kereta bawah tanah adalah kendaraan tercepat yang bisa digunakan dalam keadaan genting._

 _Tanpa peduli sang anak buah yang belum tiba, Kyuhyun meninggalkan mobilnya disana untuk menuju stasiun bawah tanah dan naik kereta tercepat ke tempat tujuannya sekarang. Beruntung kereta itu tak terlalu memakan waktu._

 _Dua puluh menit waktu total untuk Kyuhyun hingga menapakkan kaki di gedung besar dan mewah ini. Mengabaikan peluh yang bercucuran, ia segera naik lift untuk menuju ruangan khusus yang menjadi tujuannya sejak dua jam yang lalu._

 _Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, tak lupa membenahi rambut serta pakaiannya yang agak berantakan. Sekali lagi ia memantapkan diri sebelum membuka pintu yang berada di hadapannya itu._

 _Ia tidak boleh terlihat kacau di hari yang sangat berharga ini._

 _CKLEK_

" _Maaf, aku terlambat!" Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya cepat._

 _ **o**_

 _ **KyuMin**_

 _ **o**_

" _Eunhyuk-hyuuuung~!" senyum ceria Sungmin langsung mengembang melihat sepupunya itu datang di hari yang paling penting dalam hidupnya ini._

" _Astaga, hahh, aku menempuh perjalanan yang begitu panjang–hahh, Sungmin apa kau punya air?" Eunhyuk mengusap peluhnya di kening._

 _Sungmin terkikik kecil, penampilan sepupunya terlihat payah._

" _Hihi, ambil saja Hyung, disana!" Sungmin menunjuk deretan air mineral dalam kemasan di meja kecil yang berada tak jauh darinya._

 _Tanpa pikir panjang, Eunhyuk menghabiskan sebotol air mineral itu kalap._

" _Oh astaga, macet dimana-mana Sungmin! Aku harus mengurungkan niatku naik bus. Bahkan jalur khusus bus pun penuh! Tsk!" lelaki kurus itu menghempaskan diri di sofa sambil menikmati sejuknya ruangan ini._

" _Hehe, maaf ya Hyung. Aku jadi membuatmu repot," Sungmin mengusap tengkuknya, tidak enak karena memaksa sepupunya datang dan menemani._

 _Eunhyuk berdecak lagi. "Apanya yang merepotkan? Justru kau merepoti dirimu sendiri dengan berpikiran seperti itu. Sudahlah, lagipula aku memang ingin jadi sosok pertama yang melihat bayimu—setelah kau tentunya. Aww, dia pasti lucu sekali~!" ia terkekeh pelan._

 _Perkataan polos Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin tak bisa menahan senyumnya._

" _Gomawoyo, Hyung…" bisik Sungmin._

" _Oh iya, mana suami brengsekmu, Min?"_

" _E–eh?"_

 _Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas._

" _Oh yeah, bagus! Sekarang aku tahu betapa brengseknya dia. Setelah menghamilimu. Mencampakanmu. Meninggalkanmu. Dan lihat, dia bahkan tidak datang di hari kelahiran anaknya sendiri!"_

 _Sungmin meremas selimut yang menutupi kakinya. "K–Kyuhyun-Hyung tidak seperti itu…" bantahnya pelan._

" _Lalu dia seperti apa? Malaikat?!" sindir Eunhyuk tajam hingga tanpa sadar membuat sosok lain di ruangan ini mulai menangis._

 _Sungmin tak tahu harus menyangkal di bagian mana. Semua perkataan sepupunya terlampau benar._

 _Kyuhyun memang lelaki brengsek._

 _Lelaki paling brengsek yang pernah ia temui di dunia ini._

 _Pandangan Sungmin mulai memudar. Cairan hangat memenuhi kelopak matanya hingga jatuh satu persatu membasahi wajah pucatnya._

" _Hiks…"_

" _M–Min?"_

 _Sungmin mengusap perut besarnya pelan. Dadanya kembali terasa ngilu mengingat semua kebencian Kyuhyun pada bayi tidak berdosa dalam tubuhnya ini._

" _Meski dia seperti itu, bagaimanapun juga dia ayah dari anakku…"_

 _Wajah Eunhyuk ikut menyendu. Ia beranjak dari sofa untuk menghampiri sepupu mungilnya itu. Diusap cairan yang membasahi wajah manis Sungmin dengan jemarinya._

" _Tapi—"_

"— _Dan dia tidak akan meninggalkanku hanya karena membenci anak ini, Hyung. Kumohon jangan bahas lagi…" Sungmin mendongak. Ditatapnya wajah Eunhyuk penuh permohonan._

 _Terlalu sakit bagi Sungmin untuk mengungkit semua perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya beberapa bulan terakhir…_

 _Sedangkan yang ditatap tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Lelaki itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam._

" _Baiklah, maafkan aku, Sungmin. Aku percaya kau bisa mengatasinya," ia menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Meski hati kecilnya tidak rela untuk melepas sepupunya ini untuk tinggal lebih lama bersama monster mengerikan bernama Kyuhyun itu…_

 _ **o**_

 _ **KyuMin**_

 _ **o**_

" _Kyuhyun, kau hanya terlambat beberapa menit, nak. Ayo masuk! Rapat belum sepenuhnya mulai."_

 _Kepala Kyuhyun terangkat pelan ketika mendengar suara sang ayah. Ia menatap satu persatu pria berjas mewah yang sudah duduk rapi di kursi masing-masing._

 _Kyuhyun boleh lega karena tidak mendapat semprotan amarah dari ayahnya, tidak juga tatapan-tatapan tajam semua kolega bisnis sang ayah._

" _Terima kasih," Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan sebelum memposisikan diri duduk di sebelah ayahnya._

 _Ini memang hari paling berharga bagi Kyuhyun. Dimana ia akan diperkenalkan sebagai calon penerus perusahaan sang ayah. Dihari ini pula ia akan mempresentasikan semua rencana, juga proyek-proyek kedepannya untuk memajukan perusahaan ini agar lebih bisa bersaing di pasaran dunia._

 _Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan sempurna._

 _Semua perhatian dan otaknya tertuju pada kesempatan emas ini._

 _Tak mempedulikan dua nyawa lain yang tengah berjuang setengah mati agar tetap bisa bernafas detik ini._

 _Dua nyawa yang seharusnya lebih penting dan berharga dari semua uang berjalan yang berada di depan matanya._

 **.**

 **My Baby (Chapter 1) © by YoonMingi**

 **.**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Category :**

 **KyuMin. Yaoi/BoysLove. M-Preg. Hurt/comfort. Maybe… angst?**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae.**

 **Summary:**

 **Sungmin tidak tahu jika pemeriksaan kesehatannya akan berubah jadi bencana. Mana yang lebih buruk? Ketika mengetahui suamimu sendiri menutupi kenyataan jika dia tidak suka anak kecil…**

 **Pairing: KyuMin ofc!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4 Months Ago.**

Sungmin menggigir bibir bawahnya pelan, gugup. Ia meremas ujung bajunya kuat. Menanti perkataan yang akan keluar dari pria berjas putih tengah membaca laporan terakhir kesehatannya dengan raut yang serius.

"Hm, Lee Sungmin- _ssi_?"

"Y–ya?"

Pria itu menutup hasil laporan kesehatan Sungmin. Ia melepas kacamatanya untuk bertatapan langsung dengan sang pasien.

"Ini sudah minggu kedua puluh lima. Sekali lagi aku tanyakan. Apa kau yakin–ehm kuat untuk mempertahankannya?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama.

Kepala Sungmin tertunduk, menatap perutnya. Kegugupannya menguap begitu saja, berganti dengan kesedihan yang terlihat jelas.

"Apa resikonya sebesar itu?"

"Sangat, Min. Terlebih dengan umurmu yang masih–astaga Sungmin! Lima belas tahun! Suami macam apa yang membiarkanmu hamil semuda itu?!" dokter muda itu meremas surainya, melihat remaja—ralat, bocah polos di depannya ini.

' _Tidak, Kyuhyun-Hyung tidak membiarkanku…'_

"Min, aku tidak memaksa. Tapi aku hanya—"

Perkataan Jungmo tertahan di tenggorokan saat mendapati kedua mata sang pasien yang sudah dipenuhi genangan air juga bibir yang bergetar siap meledakan semua.

"—Hueeee! Jungmo- _hyung_ jangan berkata seperti itu, hiks! Aku jadi takuut, hueee!"

Kim Jungmo, dokter muda itu melotot. Tangis pasien bocahnya ini pecah tiba-tiba di ruangannya.

"Y–yah! Jangan menangis, Min! Nanti orang diluar berpikiran aneh—baiklah, aku tidak akan melarangmu, kok! Tapi kau harus janji satu hal padaku—aish!" Jungmo langsung mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengusap air mata bocah itu pelan-pelan. Kesal juga menghadapi pasien manja seperti Sungmin. Bocah, manja, sensitif. Ya Tuhan…

Sungmin masih sesenggukan di tempat, ia meraih sapu tangan sang dokter dan menggunakannya.

"J–janji apa? Hiks."

GULP

Jungmo menelan air liurnya gugup.

Sungmin tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang berair, wajah memerah basah, juga bibir yang agak bengkak karena digigiti sejak tadi.

Oke. Sungmin memang bocah manja, sensitif, cengeng, dan… manis.

Sial. Jungmo belum siap jadi pria brengsek yang merebut milik orang lain!

Jungmo mengacak rambut Sungmin gemas, lalu menyumpal mulut Sungmin dengan sapu tangannya yang tadi.

"Janji padaku. Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik. Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Ingat ditubuhmu ada nyawa lain,"

Sungmin mengerjap singkat, ia memasang telinganya baik-baik. Sebelah tangannya menahan sapu tangan dokter muda itu untuk tetap menutupi mulutnya.

" _N-ne_."

Jungmo membenahi duduknya. Ia menatap laporan kesehatan Sungmin lagi.

"Kulihat berat badanmu berkurang. Apa suamimu tidak memeriksa asupan makanmu dengan baik?"

Sungmin tertegun ketika Jungmo mengatakan itu.

' _Kyuhyun-Hyung… bahkan tidak pernah mempedulikan porsi makanku…'_

"D–dia… uhm–memang salahku saja yang tidak mau makan, aku tidak mau muntah-muntah lagi," suaranya merendah di akhir, takut menerima semprotan amarah lagi.

Jungmo memijat sudut matanya pelan.

"Kemana perginya obat anti mual dan semua vitamin yang kuberi?"

Kepala Sungmin kembali tertunduk. "Itu… sudah habis," suaranya makin mengecil saja.

"Sejak kapan habisnya?" sebelah alis Jungmo terangkat curiga.

"Ng… sebulan yang lalu…"

Meski hanya bisikan, namun gerak bibir Sungmin dapat tertangkap oleh mudah oleh Jungmo.

"Mengapa tidak minta lagi padaku di konsultasi dua minggu lalu?!" bentak Jungmo kalap.

Kedua mata Sungmin melebar, ia mencengkram erat sapu tangan dokter muda itu. Tubuhnya gemetar ketika dokter muda itu membentaknya kelewat kasar.

Tetes-tetes air kembali tumpah dari mata bulatnya. Bibirnya bergetar, mulai mengeluarkan isakan-isakan kecil yang berubah menjadi—

"HUEEEE AKU TAKUT MEMINTANYA! HIKS!"

ASDFGHJKL! #$%^&*

Jungmo langsung membanting punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Tidak tahu lagi harus menangani bocah lelaki hamil di depannya seperti apa. Sedikit-sedikit dia menangis, mengeluh, merintih… bagaimana jika nanti Sungmin dihadapkan pada masa dimana harus mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk sang bayi?

"Baikah Sungmin. Nanti setiap sebulan sekali aku beri resep obat anti mualnya lagi, _ya_? Sudah jangan menangis lagi, kumohon…" Jungmo mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin, lelah memohon agar bocah itu tak lagi menangis.

Sungmin masih sesenggukan. Ia mengusap matanya yang terasa perih dan panas. "Hiks, maafkan a–aku."

"Iya, Sungmin. Sudah jangan menangis lagi, kumohon…—Oh iya, aku punya permen. Kau mau?" rayu Jungmo sambil merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus permen.

"P–permen…?" Sungmin menatap permen yang disuguhkan dan wajah dokter muda itu berkali-kali. Ia lalu mengangguk kecil dan meraih permen itu ragu.

"T–terima kasih," bisiknya pelan.

Jungmo boleh bernafas lega. "Sama-sama, Min. Oh, kau boleh membawa hasil USG ini dan juga laporan kesehatanmu. Jangan lupa membeli obat anti mualnya, _ya_?"

Sungmin mengangguk dengan mulut yang sibuk mengemut permen. Diraihnya map cokelat yang disodorkan Jungmo.

Sang dokter hanya menggeleng kepala tak percaya, tahu begitu ia harus siap-siap permen setiap Sungmin datang berkunjung, ckck.

"Ah, satu lagi. Kunjungan dua minggu lagi, jangan lupa ajak suamimu. Aku butuh berbicara dengannya."

Sungmin terbelalak seketika. "A–apa?!"

"Iya, suamimu. Memangnya kenapa?"

Yang ditanya mengulum bibir bawahnya lamat. Lidahnya bagai kelu. Pertanyaan yang terlampau sulit untuk di jawab.

Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan jika suaminya memiliki fobia anak kecil, _kan_?

"Hanya saja… suamiku sangat sibuk, aku tidak yakin bisa mengajaknya kesini…" susah payah Sungmin mencari alasan.

Kening Jungmo mengerut. Ditatapnya wajah Sungmin lekat-lekat.

Sungmin yang tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu segera menoleh ke arah lain, takut jika dokter itu menyadari .

Entah mengapa, Jungmo selalu menangkap kebohongan setiap kali ia mulai mengganti topik yang berhubungan dengan pasangan bocah itu.

Namun Jungmo tak bisa memaksa.

Apapun itu, Jungmo sadar jika ada yang tidak beres antara Sungmin dengan suaminya.

Terlihat jelas dari raut Sungmin yang selalu berubah murung ketika membahas topik ini, sama seperti sekarang.

"Jika dia tidak bisa hadir, setidaknya dia harus membaca seluruh isi map ini agar dia tahu keadaanmu dan calon anak kalian."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. " _N –ne_ , akan kupastikan itu," suaranya terdengar ragu.

"Sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi, Lee Sungmin- _ssi_ ," Jungmo mengantar pasiennya hingga ke depan pintu, sekalian mengambilkan mantel Sungmin yang tergantung di dekat pintu.

"Hari ini agak dingin, jangan sampai kau terkena flu," ia masih terus memberi nasihat-nasihat sambil membantu bocah mungil itu mengenakan mantel besarnya. Ia agak terkikik melihat tubuh Sungmin yang tenggelam dalam balutan kain tebal itu.

"Hihi, terima kasih Jungmo-Hyung~" Sungmin tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan layaknya anak kecil ketika meninggalkan ruangan Jungmo.

Hingga sang dokter muda tak bisa untuk tidak membalas senyum manis Sungmin.

"Sama-sama, Min."

Jungmo menggeleng pelan saat punggung Sungmin sudah menghilang di tikungan. Bocah itu… bahkan adik bungsunya masih lebih tua dari Sungmin.

"Ck, dasar bocah manja."

 **o**

 **KyuMin**

 **o**

Sungmin menggigil ketika angin menerpa tubuh mungilnya. Ia merapatkan mantel, lalu sedikit berlari masuk ke rumah. Tak lupa ia mengucap terima kasih pada supir yang telah mengantarkannya pergi ke dokter siang tadi untuk periksa rutin kandungannya.

HATCHI

HATCHI

Sungmin mengernyit. Hidungnya terasa gatal sekali.

"Uh, sepertinya _Eomma_ terkena flu," monolog Sungmin sambil mengusap perutnya yang sudah mulai terlihat buncit.

Ia melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit.

"S–sudah jam segini?! A–aku belum menyiapkan makan malam!" Sungmin meremas surai cokelatnya panik. Sekalipun menyiapkan sekarang, tidak akan cukup waktu karena memang beberapa menit lagi Kyuhyun akan—

"Baru pulang, Min?"

DEG

Tubuh Sungmin menegang mendengar suara _bass_ itu di belakang punggungnya.

Kyuhyun, suaminya…

Ia berbalik lamat-lamat, kepalanya tertunduk dalam, tangannya meremas pinggiran map coklat yang ia genggam sejak tadi. Meski sudah sering mendapat semprotan amarah dari Kyuhyun, bukan berarti ia terbiasa. Jantungnya bahkan berdegup tak beraturan sekarang.

" _N–ne, Hyung_ … maaf aku terlambat…" dari sudut matanya, ia tahu jika Kyuhyun juga baru pulang dari setelan resmi yang masih dikenakan sang suami.

"Mana hasilnya?"

Sungmin makin erat meremas map cokelat di tangan. Terlalu ragu—enggan untuk memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

Tanpa bertanya. Kyuhyun langsung menarik kasar map cokelat di tangan istrinya. Dibacanya dengan teliti isi map itu tanpa ada yang terlewat sedikit pun. Kadang alisnya terangkat sebelah ketika menemukan catatan-catatan kecil di sudut kertas yang makin memperjelas semuanya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Takut jika Kyuhyun akan memarahinya lagi. Takut jika Kyuhyun membentaknya dan menghukumnya lagi. Takut jika kemarahan Kyuhyun akan berujung pada perpisahan dengan lelaki itu yang meninggalkannya bersama anak mereka.

Ralat, anak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melempar map itu ke meja.

"Haha. Bahkan dokter yang sangat kau percaya itu pun jelas-jelas mengatakan jika kau tidak mampu menampung bayi itu, Min. Dan kau masih mati-matian mempertaruhkannya?"

Sungmin tahu ini akan terjadi lagi.

"T–tapi dokter bilang aku tetap bisa—"

"—Besok kita ke rumah sakit. Ambil operasi pengangkatan janin dan juga rahimmu."

DEG

Rasanya bagai dihempas dari lantai tertinggi. Sungmin tak bisa menahan air mata lagi, semuanya lepas begitu saja ketika perintah Kyuhyun terdengar mutlak. Kedua kakinya melemas seketika hingga ia langsung meraih tepi sofa sebagai tumpuan.

Mengapa Kyuhyun bisa sekejam ini…?

Apa salahnya hingga Kyuhyun tega membunuhnya secara perlahan seperti ini?

Terlalu sakit.

Sangat sakit hingga Sungmin tak bisa menahan isakannya memenuhi rumah mereka berdua.

Pantaskah kata 'berdua' terselip dalam kebersamaan mereka?

Tidak. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mau menatapnya lagi sejak dokter menyatakan dirinya positif mengandung.

"Tidak mau!" Sungmin menggeleng kasar, masih dengan tangis yang memilukan. Ia memeluk perutnya dengan sebelah tangan seolah ingin melindungi mahkluk mungil di dalam sana. Meski ia tahu itu takkan berguna apapun.

"Bayi itu bencana, Sungmin! Kau masih lima belas tahun! Apa kau tahu semua perkataan tetangga tentang kita?! Mereka mengatakan aku seorang maniak karena menghamili bocah sepertimu! Aku yang dihina! Bukan kau! Bukan pula makhluk menjijikan di perutmu itu!"

"Kalau begitu cukup tutup telingamu! Jangan pedulikan mereka!" Sungmin balas membentak.

Kyuhyun terbahak. Tawa menghina seolah perkataan Sungmin adalah kesalahan yang memalukan.

"Jikapun aku menutup telinga, tetap tidak bisa menutup semua bencana yang terjadi! Masa depanmu hancur Sungmin! Kau harusnya sudah memulai sekolahmu di jenjang lebih tinggi! Dan kau terjebak dengan bayi sialan itu!"

Sungmin menggeram samar. Tidak terima Kyuhyun mengungkit pendidikannya yang gagal karena kehamilannya.

"Aku masih bisa sekolah lagi setelah anak ini lahir!" ia masih mati-matian membela diri.

"Oh haha! Tentu, kau bisa sekolah lagi. Tapi sekolah mana yang mau menerima murid yang kelebihan umur dan sudah memiliki anak sepertimu?! Katakan padaku dan aku akan membayar sekolah itu berkali-kali lipat!" balas Kyuhyun sengit dengan senyum puas karena bisa menjatuhkan lawan debatnya begitu mudah.

Cukup.

Tangis Sungmin makin meledak. Ia meremas baju di bagian perutnya kuat. Perkataan Kyuhyun terlalu hebat hingga membuat dadanya berdenyut nyeri.

Kyuhyun mencengkram erat kedua bahu Sungmin agar lelaki itu menatap kedua matanya. Ia tak bisa terima kenyataan semua rencananya untuk Sungmin hancur karena anak sialan itu.

Pandangan Kyuhyun terlalu tajam, dan memaksa. Sungmin terlalu takut untuk melihatnya.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya aku merancang masa depanmu! Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan dana khusus untuk pendidikanmu! Menyiapkan tempat yang sangat eksklusif untukmu di kantorku nanti, Lee Sungmin!"

Lee Sungmin.

Mengapa Kyuhyun tidak memanggilnya Cho Sungmin seperti biasa?

Apa Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa merasakannya lagi sebagai istri?

Kedua kaki Sungmin semakin melemas, tubuhnya merosot ke ubin hingga berhadapan langsung dengan kedua kaki Kyuhyun.

"A–aku tahu masa depanku memang hancur, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengambilnya dariku. Dia pengganti masa depanku yang hancur…" lirih Sungmin pilu. Dadanya bertambah nyeri karena kepayahan meraup oksigen di tengah isaknya yang makin menjadi.

"Pengganti masa depanmu?! Hah, jadi semua usahaku tak berarti di matamu? Begitu?!"

Sungmin menggeleng. Mengapa sulit sekali menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun tentang maksudnya? Mengapa sulit sekali bagi Kyuhyun untuk menjelaskan jika Sungmin sudah terlanjur mencintai anaknya?

"Jangan ambil dia, kumohon…" Sungmin mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun di atasnya. Jika harus mengemis, Sungmin bersedia. Asal jangan membunuh bayi tidak bersalah itu, dan asal Kyuhyun tidak meninggalkannya sendiri.

Sungmin sangat mencintai keduanya…

Sungmin tak bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka.

"Tidak. Kau tetap harus menggugurkannya," putus Kyuhyun final.

Sungmin langsung menjerit, ia meremas kaki Kyuhyun kuat. Memohon dan mengemis untuk yang kesekian ratus kali meski takkan ada yang membuahkan hasil. Ia terbatuk-batuk dalam tangis. Susah payah merangkai kalimat permohonan dalam keadaan yang terlalu buruk hanya untuk diabaikan begitu saja.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Batinnya sempat berperang sebelum ia memutuskan untuk membungkuk dan menyetarakan tingginya dengan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit… Bayi itu parasit, Sungmin! Tidakkah kau mengerti jika aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu?" nada suaranya mulai melembut, ia meraih wajah Sungmin yang basah lalu menyingkirkan air mata yang terlihat mengganggu. Dikecup kening istrinya, ingin meredakan isak tangis itu yang semakin lama semakin membuat Kyuhyun tak nyaman dan didera perasaan bersalah.

Sungmin terlena. Terlebih saat Kyuhyun mulai mendekapnya kelewat erat.

Suaminya selalu saja seperti ini.

Setelah menjatuhkannya dalam kubangan rasa sakit, pria itu malah mengulurkan tangan dan menawarkan bantuan. Dan setelah itu Kyuhyun akan mendorongnya lagi ke dalam kesakitan yang lebih parah…

Dan bodohnya, Sungmin selalu terbuai dalam bujuk rayu Kyuhyun. Satu-satunya tempat paling nyaman untuk bersandar dan menangis, hanyalah Kyuhyun. Meski pria itu juga yang menyebabkan tangisnya pecah.

Sungmin tidak tahu Kyuhyun menggunakan sihir apa hingga membuatnya tergila-gila seperti ini…

"Berjanjilah padaku, Min. Besok pergi bersamaku, kita ke rumah sakit untuk mengambil operasi itu, _ya_?"

Lagi.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkannya lagi.

Sungmin meremas pakaian Kyuhyun, melampiaskan sakit yang datang lagi lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Ngilu di dadanya bahkan merambat hingga ke perut. Sangat menyiksa…

BRUK

Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kuat hingga pria itu tersungkur ke belakang.

"Aku tidak mau! Sampai mati pun aku tidak mau melakukannya!"

Sungmin menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Kyuhyun terbelalak ketika mendapati tubuhnya yang sudah tersungkur jauh karena istrinya. Darahnya kembali mendidih. Sungmin telah menyulut emosinya hingga ke batas maksimal.

"Sampai mati?! Iya! Kau akan mati jika mempertahankan bayi sialan itu!"

Sungmin menarik kerah Kyuhyun kasar dan meremasnya, tidak terima penghinaan Kyuhyun terhadap tubuhnya seolah ia adalah wanita lemah.

"Sekali lagi aku tekankan! AKU BISA MENANGANINYA! TUBUHKU MASIH KUAT UNTUK MENAMPUNGNYA, CHO KYUHYUN!"

PLAK

Sungmin tercekat, nafasnya tertahan saat merasakan salah satu pipinya memanas disertai perih yang amat sangat.

Kyuhyun menamparnya.

Suatu hal yang tak pernah terbersit dalam otaknya.

Bukan hanya fisik, tapi batinnya juga tertampar hebat.

Sungmin membekap mulutnya rapat, ia menggigit satu jarinya kuat-kuat agar tidak mengeluarkan isak tangis memalukan. Tidak mau menjerit untuk yang kedua kali karena siksaan Kyuhyun yang semakin menjadi tiap harinya. Meski rasa asin darah mulai terasa di lidah akibat robekan kecil di jari telunjuknya.

Kyuhyun tertawa puas melihat istrinya yang tidak dapat berkutik sama sekali. Ia menarik surai Sungmin kasar, memaksa lelaki itu menatap wajahnya dari dekat.

"Sekarang kita lihat apa yang kau sebut kuat itu! Haha! Kau tidak membutuhkan bantuanku lagi kan?! Kalau begitu tetaplah disini! Jangan sekali-kali kau menginjakan kaki di kamarku jika kau memang kuat, Lee Sungmin!"

 **o**

 **KyuMin**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **DELETE/TBC?**

 **=YoonMingi=**


End file.
